


Penguins and Pebbles

by daleksanddetectives



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/daleksanddetectives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa sees a documentary about penguins and finds the perfect way to show Rei how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguins and Pebbles

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself no more Reigisa until I finish at least one chapter of my Sherlock parent fic.  
> Oops.

“I… have something to give you, Rei chan.”

 _Ah_ , Rei thinks. Nagisa had been shifty all day, looking like he was hiding something. Now at the train station before they part ways to their own houses, Rei secures his backpack around his chest and smiles.

“Whatever you give me, I’m sure I’ll love it Nagisa.”

Nagisa holds out his fist in front of his chest, “hold your palm out.”

Rei does as he’s told and nods encouragingly. Nagisa quickly opens his hand and drops a pebble into Rei’s hand. He drops his eyes and begins studying the ground, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Rei looks down at the small stone. It’s a pebble? Perhaps prettier than the kind you’d kick on the street, but a pebble nonetheless. He raises an eyebrow.

“It’s what penguins do for other penguins they really like,” he blushes deep red and continues staring at his feet, “they give them to penguins they want to spend a lot of time with and stuff. It was the nicest one I could find at the beach.”

“Don’t they give each other pebbles as marriage proposals?” Rei laughs, carefully turning it over in his palm.

Nagisa blushes even more, “well, yes, but… ah, it was a stupid idea anyway. See you tomorrow, Rei chan.”

The smaller boy hunches his shoulders and turns, walking away from Rei and the station.

“Nagisa?”

Rei pockets the stone and jogs to catch up. When he does, he wraps his arms around Nagisa’s small frame and envelops him in a hug.

“I love it Nagisa, it was a really sweet idea.”

Nagisa turns and buries his face in Rei’s chest, and Rei rests his chin on the top of Nagisa’s head. They stand in silence until the street lamps begin to flicker on. Eventually, Nagisa lifts his head and smiles.

“Sorry,” he sniffs, “I saw it on tv and thought it was cute how lots of penguins stay together for life and wanted to show you that even though I tease you a lot, I do care about you.”

“Want to stay at mine for dinner?” Rei offers, “my parents are still away so we can order pizza.”

Nagisa nods enthusiastically, “I’d love to, Rei chan.”

He takes Rei’s hand in his and links their fingers together, swinging their arms as they walk to Rei’s house. 


End file.
